Stuck Between Your Heart and a Murder
by Strippedsweater
Summary: Spencer's falling for a certain carpenter, and hard! what will happen when not everyone likes the new couple...what will happen when some will KILL for what they want...anyway read the summary sucks i know!
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: i do no own any part of pretty little liars, i totally wish i did, but i dont...sad face...

anyway, this is a short chapter but im waiting for some reviews to see where you guys want this to go!

Spencer turned on her back, facing the window nearest to her bed and sighed. She finished to touring Toby for the day, or before Jenna had showed up and ruined things... She had almost felt... A spark, between  
>her and Toby when they were talking...<br>she pictured his face and smiled, the very thought of him bringing life to her face since she had become a person if tossed for what had seemed like hours on end, and turned non-stop. she was giddy just thinking about toby- those bright, captivating  
>blue eyes, those pink, kissable lips<br>and the was they curled into a smile whenever they spoke. she wanted to talk to him,  
>to be in his arms, to kiss him- She...She couldn't like Toby! No! She needed a walk to clear her head... That would do it….<p>

Spencer walked outside, letting the cool air fill her lungs. She turned and decided on her destination, the stream. When she was young, she would go there to think. She thought about Toby, those bright blue eyes,  
>how his face lit up when he saw her, how they'd lost track of time talking, and how their hands brushed... She blushed just thinking about it. While pondering the odds of the brush being on purpose, shed reached the stream, and hadn't realized it. She stared down at the crystal clear water, and sat next to the bank, taking off her flip-flops before submerging her toes in the icy water and shivering.<br>She sighed a breath of relief and heard a few twigs snap. Her heart pounded and her hands shook. Was it A? She knew she shoulder have come, someone could have followed her easily and-  
>" Spence. Is that you?" Spencer froze at the sound of her name, and turned her head and hoarsley said"yea"<p>

"Hey I didn't expect you to be here… I thought I was the only one who knew about…or visited this place."  
>Spencer smiled, "I used to visit when I was a kid…. I'd sit in that tree"<br>, she said pointing at a large tree that was bent over, and obviously easy to climb.  
>"Do you want to…..?"<p>

She trailed of, looking at the tree

"Sure, if it holds us both" he said,  
>climbing up on the tree, and holding her hand to get her up too. The view, though not far, was amazing, and the stars were beautiful. Toby looked up at them and Spencer tentively laid her head on his shoulder. He looked down and smiled at her.<p>

Her head screamed" what are you doing! He was accused of killing your BEST FRIEND YOU STUPID BITCH" – she cut her thoughts off with one powerful voice," he didn't kill her, and has different then I thought he would be…..sweeter." she turned to him and he pointed at the stars.  
>"When I was younger, he said, my mom would tell me all the stars only came out on certain nights, and when they did, something special was bound to happen…"he said.<br>"Oh yeah, like what", Spencer challenged looking at Toby's face as he whispered  
>" like this" leaned and kissed her...<p>

so my readers, please do comment i accept

Anonymous reviews and id love to hear what you have to say! sooner you coment,the more i update, maybe ill even update tonight,,,,psssss: WARNING, DANGER TO COME!(in next chapter)


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer: again, i dont own pretty little liars...you dont need to rub it in...

Their kissing bloomed into something intense, something more as there was a sudden rustle of branches. Spencer turned away from the kiss, though not wanting to, and said " did you hear that?" as soon as she asked, she could clearly see Two pairs of eyes, one green,  
>the other pair blue, but they were gone in an instant. Toby's eyes widened as he processed what had just happened Spencer turned back to him, and said I need to get back home, no doubt my parents will check on me." Toby smiled and got down from the branch.<br>Spencer slipped  
>on the green moss that was on the end of the branch, and Toby caught her, bridal style.<br>Spencer stared into his eyes as he  
>gently set her down, on her feet, and smiled down at her. She kissed him once more,<br>before saying she really had to go and darted through the woods at top speed, and reached her house, all in good, if not  
>great timing, as she slipped into her covers<br>, and stared at the ceiling. So much had happened  
>today, she replayed the kiss they'd shared in the tree about a thousand<br>times, but her thoughts were interrupted with a single chime coming from her iPhone. Get heart lifted, was it Toby? Her heart rate  
>continued to climb but suffered a substantial drop as she opened a text from a blocked sender.<p>

Leaving Toby to get home all alone? I wouldn't, seeing as I'm watching...

Kisses- A

The phone clattered against the wooden paneling as she opened her window and climbed out on to her roof  
>before jumping down to go find Toby. She knew Toby's house was only 2 roads down, so he had to be on one of them. She ran down cannon road and saw a figure, face down on the sidewalk. "Toby!", her mind screamed as she ran over to him and flipped him on his back. A pinkish bump was on his forehead. She went to tentively<br>touch it  
>just as a large pain bloomed in her back.<br>There was the "shink" of the knife as it was pulled out of Spencer's back. Toby's eyes snapped open as he watched in horror as someone in all black flipped Spencer over and repeatedly stabbed her. Silent tears ran down her cheeks. This was too much for Toby,  
>who grabbed the bastard by their hood. They were unfortunately, extremely handy with a knife. The knife plunged in and out of Toby's skin 1, 2, 3, 4 times before it ceased and they ran.<p>

The man who lived next door was religious  
>about his getting up at 3 am to go to the 24 hour gym routine. He was in his driveway when he saw<br>2 silhouettes on the sidewalk. He walked closer to them until he saw that they were people, two teens, with  
>bloodstains covering their bodies.<br>He dialed 911 as fast as he could. When the ambulance arrived, all he could hear was the paramedics saying "girl is alive, boy has pulse, girls pulse dropping, we need to get her to the hospital before-" soon all he could hear was the echo of the sirens as they sped towards the Rosewood hospital.

so who do you think those eyes belonged to...yes ,eyes =A

as you know, they live, but its whats gonna happen in the hospital that counts...SPOOOOBBBYYYY FORREEEVEEVR!


	3. Chapter 3

hey there my reader friend unicorn- nevermind...anywayyyy heres the chapter of 3's, and the more you review, the faster i write...i hate it when you guys suscribe but dont review...FUCKING REVIEW OKAY!11

any way this is reeeal shor but imma update lik in 2-3 days...

note to my friend, you know who you are:  
>fucker, if you are reading this, i will be so happy...and if you dont ill stop giving you cough drops...<p>

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN PLL! DONT SHOOT!

Spencer woke up with an IV in her wrist,  
>and her<br>chest as bandaged as it could be. The memories of  
>the previous Night flooded back to her as she tore the if out of her arm and attempted to walk. However,<br>weak as she was, she toppled down, hitting  
>the ground with a heavy, painful thud. That<br>set off the nurses who made  
>her stay put in the bed. She asked one where Toby was,<br>but the  
>nurse told her to lie down, and to be quiet. She started to ask for her family and friends,<br>and as if on cue her mom,and her dad, Melisa, Hanna, aria and Emily and Maya all bustl  
>ed it, holding giant teddy bears and balloons. All of them were<br>talking and fussing over her and hugging her that she just had to smile she managed to ask "where's Toby?" her mom walked to her, unlit they were face to face. "Toby will be okay." She smiled... "But he's unconscious... "  
>"Maybe you can see him later?" Spencer said that's<br>fine and her family and friends sat around her, taking, joking, and hugging. Thrilled  
>Spencer was okay, for now at least.<p>

Three hours later, and almost everyone had left, except for Hanna, Emily and aria. Emily hugged Spence, tears welling up in her eyes."  
>I though you would die", she said, clutching Spence. "I'm fine," she assured her. "How are things with you and Maya?" "Done anything more than make out in your room?"<br>Hanna teased. "Omg she's blushing!" Aria yelled." She sooo did!"  
>"How about u and Fitz?"<br>Emily laughed,  
>"did you lay him yet?"<br>The girls burst into laughter and kept on gossiping until the nurse walked in and told  
>them visiting hours were done, since it was 9 o'clock. They bustled out saying bye. The<br>nurse rolled her eyes and informed Spencer a  
>Toby Cavanaugh wanted to see her. The nurse helped her up and led her to the room. She<br>opened the door and peered inside. "Toby?" she called. "Spencer!" His face lit up and she ran  
>to him, and pulled him into a tight embrace. He smiled at her and asked how she was, but she immediately began<br>asking about him "I was so worried", she began, but  
>Toby silenced her by kissing her. He slowly pulled her into his hospital bed, and they knotted<br>each other in a tight embrace before falling asleep in each other's arms, together again.

Next chapter, doc walks in...haha review! especially u fucker!


	4. AUTHORS NOTE!

A! hey guys who do you think a is

im having a bet for one penny that a is not jenna!

review and tell me who you think it is

its not the same as in the books...

i was thinking maya

but it doesnt fit...FUCK.

ANYWAY I WANNA KNOW WHO YOU THINK IT IS, REVIEW!

bye bye i have to go...eat pie...and other shinanigans..

note to fucker: WHY WOULD YOU WATCH FWB! WHYYYYYY!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Sorry it's been a while, but things  
>have been kind of crazzzzzzy! I'll<br>update more frequently, but here ya go! Ennnjoy

Spencer woke up,  
>intertwined with<br>Toby she turned her  
>head to see his<br>pacific form, hair tousled  
>and his warm brown eyes closed. She touched<p>

his cheek with the tips of her shaking fingers, and looked towards his  
>heavily bandaged chest.<br>She winced, thinking of all the pain he must  
>be in.<br>Suddenly, he began to stir,  
>and opened his eyes looking<br>straight at Spencer.  
>Spencer's cheeks<br>colored as he murmured her name  
>and turned to<br>her and kissed her softly as he put behind her neck.  
>Suddenly they heard a slam behind them and a sort of stutter. "Uh...<br>Mr. Cavanaugh?"  
>Toby's face turned bright red as be attempted to sit<br>up. " yes?" he said "I'll need to speak to you about  
>your cardiac<br>muscle and check up on your wounds, so..." he said, now eyeing  
>Spencer. " ummm yeah I'll leave" she said, slowly climbing out of<br>Toby's bed and giving a wave as she exited the room,  
>face tomato red.<br>She got to her room and lay down in her bed as  
>she sighed. Last night<br>had  
>been amazing,<br>Toby's gaze captivating, her heart soaring above  
>clouds with happiness. She felt-"OMG Spence what<br>happened with Toby!"  
>Hanna's voice. Spence smiled, and said I<br>don't kiss and tell." "Did  
>you get it on?" Aria squealed for behind<br>Hanna. Soon Emily emerged. "  
>If you don't tell us, we can always<br>ask Toby!" Emily teased "whoa,  
>whoa whoa, how do you even know?" Spencer asked,<br>grinning from ear to  
>ear. "we saw you go in" Hanna began, " I forgot my mascara in your<br>room, so  
>when we went to go get it, we saw you go in..." "and come<br>out like Two minutes ago!"  
>aria squealed "did you...?"Emily asked,<br>wiggling her eyebrows. "whoa no!" Spencer  
>said "that's<br>probably only  
>since you two are all cut up<br>but you so would!" Hanna laughed as the  
>others nodded. They all laughed as Spencer<br>insisted that she hadn't  
>done " the deed" discussed the<br>latest Cosmo  
>and<br>Watched I Am Number Four, as they  
>drooled over Pettyfer.<p>

A's POV:  
>I stood, peering into Spencer's hospital room. She was supposed to<br>have died back on the street, but that was only my wishful thinking.  
>Toby was supposed to have died as well, but no matter, they'll all<br>feel the blade. Laissez les Bon temps rouler!  
>Lemme know whacha think, especially about A's POV!(got the idea from pld)<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Spencer woke up to a slight shuffling  
>noise in the hallway. She turned<br>herself over, extremely groggy and  
>opened her eyes to see a blurred<br>figure walking in the hallway, dressed  
>in all black. A. she sat<br>upright, walking towards the doorway,  
>her vision blurry and altered.<br>She stepped away from her room  
>to see the figure moving down the hall<br>and wandered towards it, her body unsteady  
>and shaking, her head<br>throbbing. They walked to the elevator, turned to  
>her and stopped. She<br>began to panic", A was a fucking evil mastermind genius, why did I  
>followed!" She thought. Suddenly they took off their hood to<br>reveal...  
>ALISON? Long blond hair streamed out of the hood, and<br>devious sparkling blue eyes shone. "Hey there Spence", she spat,  
>smiling, "how's life with Toby been?"<br>Spencer stuttered, stared and  
>then ran, (more like limped) as fast as<br>she could to her room, chest  
>heaving , heart beating at an extreme pace, her head turning to see<br>Alison right behind her, smiling. She reached for the door handle as  
>a black gloved hand reached<br>for it and promptly shut it. Spencer  
>turned, a deer in headlights looking at Alison who was now in her<br>hospital room, she grabbed a heavy vase and said "funny how the most  
>unsafe things are left in hospitals.- Bitch" she spat as the vase<br>collided with Spencer's head... And blacked out.  
>Spencer woke up on her<br>hospital bed, gasping for air with a MAJOR  
>headache, and looked at the clock across from her bed. Three thirty<br>three. It read. Spencer started to remember what had just happened. "A  
>dream", she whispered aloud, shaking it off.<br>The vase would have  
>shattered, flowers askew, but here it was, without a single crack. The<br>headache was probably a side effect off her medication... Spencer was  
>still scared though... Terrified, it was<br>like a living version of the  
>Grudge...She needed somebody...She needed Toby... She got up,<br>walked to room 214(LOL), shaking and  
>looked at Toby. He was awake,<br>holding a book that read Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows on the  
>cover. "Harry potter eh", she said shakily, gripping the door panel,<br>smiling slightly. "Spencer", he breathed and called her over. She  
>complied, collapsing into his arms, sobbing like crazy. "I had a<br>dream" she whispered, "about Allison. She tried to kill me, in this  
>hospital. In that hallway. It was so real." she choked<br>out he looked  
>into her terrified, water filled brown eyes, normally stuck with joy,<br>now broken down. He hated that  
>this was hurting her so much. He pulled<br>her into his bed giving her anguish filled  
>kisses. As soon as their<br>lips met, Toby's heart rate skyrocketed,  
>according to his heart rate<br>monitor. The kisses that spoke so much without words, they plunged  
>deeper into their..."kissing fest" and held<br>each other tight. She ran  
>her hands through his soft tangled<br>hair and he kissed her neck  
>repeatedly, love filled not lustful. They quickly grew to be intense,<br>Spencer bit Toby's bottom lip and he moaned  
>in pleasure. He was<br>shirtless. She hadn't noticed before, but she did now, as ran her hand  
>down his chest. Well, this was going to be a fun night. ;) No sex<br>A's POV  
>I watched Spencer and Toby entangle themselves in the hospital bed<br>sheets, kissing and moaning. Toby would be mined soon, Spencer would be  
>nothing. I won't rest till I've landed her in the MOURGE. And if<br>Toby doesn't listen to me? Well, he'll follow in suit.; )

Okay sorry for the wait. The person who inspired this broke my  
>heart... Like repeatedly, this month and last, but I can't get over<br>him, so things have been heavy, but things are turning up now, so  
>that's why I've been late but now I'm going to try to do this every other<br>week because I have many ideas. The 1st time I wrote this, I wrote it in  
>the wrong POV ...oops…<br>REVIEW!


End file.
